


The Open Road

by sablier_bloque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius talks Remus’ mom into letting them borrow her car, and the boys take a road trip that leads to them finally facing what they have both secretly wanted. Written for rs_small_gifts 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to colourlesshade for the beta.

This isn’t how Remus planned to spend his summer. He was planning on doing a little studying, lazing around the house… being bored out of his mind. So, really, Remus isn’t complaining. The sun and wind coming through the open car window feels good on his skin, and Sirius is tapping out some staggered beat on the dashboard.

Of course Remus had known what a road trip was… his mum is a Muggle after all, but he was sure that Sirius had never even heard of the expression. When Sirius suggested living the summer as Muggles do ( _”It’ll be fun, Moony!”_ which actually translates to “I’m the only one of our friends who can’t do magic this summer, because I’m still 16”), Remus didn’t think he’d actually do in depth research and create a list of Muggle activities to be completed before Seventh Year commences.

So he was surprised when Sirius showed up on his doorstep two days ago with a bouquet of tulips and a boxed assortment of Honeyduke’s finest dark chocolate; both his mother’s favorites.

 _“Mrs. Lupin, please… it’s the summer before our last year at Hogwarts… our last summer of freedom! Remus will do all of the driving, so you don’t have to worry about an inexperienced wizard, such as myself, driving your car.”_

Sirius sits back in the passenger seat of the car, putting his bare feet on the dashboard and grabs Remus’ sunglasses to put on his own face.

“I love your mum, man,” Sirius says with a sigh.

“I’m surprised you got away with that… she loves her car.” He reaches for his sunglasses and puts them back on, ignoring Sirius’ cry of protest.

“Face it, Moony. Your mum loves me. You should probably tell your dad to watch out.” Sirius steals the sunglasses back and Remus just sighs in defeat.

“Right.”

///

Sirius pulls a wad of cash out of his back pocket and Remus eyes him questioningly. He shrugs as he hands the money to the motel receptionist.

“Regulus got me some money from our vault,” he whispers, taking the cherry lollipop out of his mouth to make the words easier to hear. Remus sees that his mouth and tongue are bright red as Sirius licks his lips and shoves the candy back into his mouth.

After going back to the front desk again since the first set of keys didn’t work, they finally get into their room. Sirius immediately dives onto the bed furthest from the window. Remus sets his bag on what he assumes is his bed and walks towards the bathroom.

“You guys still talk?” Remus asks before turning the faucet on to splash cold water on his face.

“Who?”

“You and Regulus.”

“Oh… yeah,” Sirius replies. Remus dries his face with the bleach-scented towel and walks back into the room. “Not a lot, obviously. The family would freak out if they knew.”

Remus sits down next to Sirius’ sprawled frame and leans against the headboard, looking at the faded and peeling brown wallpaper on the opposite wall.

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sirius turns over to face Remus, but keeps his eyes closed. “But I’ve got you guys…” His fingers curl around Remus’ wrist, squeezing softly before continuing. “Well, just you, it seems, since James is too busy peering up Lily’s skirt right now, and Peter’s mum is beyond overprotective and won’t let her _17-year-old_ son go on a fucking trip with his best mates.”

Remus smiles and nods in agreement even though Sirius won’t see it.

“Moony?”

“Yeah?”

“When I wake up, we’re totally playing cards.”

Remus mentally checks that off the Muggle Activities List.

///

Remus is sure that road trips include a lot of sightseeing – touring Kensington palace and stopping at hole-in-the-wall goat cheese factories, but Sirius is unaware of that. He’s perfectly happy to just sit in the car until Remus is too tired to stay on the southbound road and then find a room to crash in until morning.

So it’s up to Remus to find all of the tourist spots. Every morning, Remus wakes up before Sirius and heads to the current motel’s poor excuse for a lobby to pick up pamphlets about the must-see places of the area. Remus tends to steer away from castle ruins and such, since they live in a castle most of the time, and he is sure that Sirius has seen his fair share of manors at Black family events.

Sirius seems to love every stop, but his only concern during the trip has been to cross at least one thing off of the list each day. Every 75 kilometers or so, he pulls out the list from his back pocket, edges and creases worn and soft from constant unfolding. He holds it almost reverently, and though he’ll let Remus look at it and cross items off that they’ve accomplished, he always wants it back.

They’ve been on the road for a week, and between the two of them, they’ve got enough money for another week more. Sirius is eyeing the list, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

“What’s next, Padfoot?”

“I’m thinking number 18,” Sirius answers. He seems to have the numbers memorized, but Remus has no idea which is which.

“You have to give me more than that.”

“Get drunk on Muggle liquor.”

“You’ve been drunk before.”

“Yeah… on Odgen’s, but not Muggle stuff! It is something that Muggles do and Wizards don’t, so it therefore follows the list’s rules.”

Remus still thinks it’s a bit of a stretch, but he hasn’t felt that warm sweetness in his stomach or haze in his mind since the Marauders’ biannual “Fuck Finals” party in June. So he does a U-turn in the middle of the narrow two-lane road, and looks for a store with a shop girl young and stupid enough to fall for Sirius’ charm and hand over a bottle without asking for an ID.

///

“Moony?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“I think your eyes look fucking wicked near the full moon.”

Normally, Sirius wouldn’t say something like that, and normally, something like that would make Remus a little upset and uneasy. But their veins are half blood and half vodka right now and neither seems to care.

“Why is that?” Remus asks. Sirius and Remus are lying side-by-side on one of the motel beds, arms and legs touching and heads propped up by three pillows each. Sirius takes another swig of vodka and turns over to face Remus.

“Let me see,” Sirius says, grabbing Remus’ chin and turning it to face him. He leans in closer, and Remus feels self-conscious under the scrutiny of Sirius’ stare, wanting to tear his eyes away but doesn’t. “We’ve got, what, two weeks until the full moon, right? And they’re already starting to get, I don’t know, more golden?” He lifts his hand and draws a tiny circle with his index finger. “You’ve got these little yellow flecks showing up already.”

Remus gives a small smile and ducks his head a little to escape Sirius’ gaze.

“Hey, come back,” Sirius says. He grabs his chin and turns Remus’ face toward him again. “Don’t get all shy on me, Moony. That hasn’t worked since first year.” Remus is looking at him now, but Sirius still hasn’t moved his hand away.

“Not that you’d know, but all the Gryffindor girls fall all over themselves over your shyness gig. They’re missing out though… not knowing how fun you are underneath it all.”

Remus feels a warm coil in his stomach that is only partially because of the alcohol, and he closes his eyes when Sirius’ thumb swipes across his jaw line.

“Remus,” Sirius breathes. He hasn’t heard that name from Sirius’ lips in ages, and though he’d normally miss his nickname, it feels good to hear it because he’s never heard it this way before.

He parts his lips and that’s apparently all Sirius needs, because his lips touch Remus’ softly while his hand moves to cup Remus’ neck. It’s soft and slow, tongues brushing against each other tentatively, and Remus likes the pacing. His head’s too fuzzy to do this quickly or roughly, and his body feels amazing fitted so tightly against Sirius. He wraps his arms around Sirius’ waist, their mouths never parting except for quick inhales of air, and Remus can barely taste the vodka on Sirius’ mouth since the taste is so heavy on his tongue as well.

Sirius pulls away before giving him one last, almost chaste, kiss before smirking slightly.

“‘Night, Moony.”

///

Neither of them are hung over in the morning, thank Merlin, but Sirius gets out of bed with a “Morning, Moony” without even a hint that something _happened_ last night. Remus briefly thinks that maybe he just doesn’t remember, but they didn’t drink _that_ much. So Remus plays along as best as he can while they hop in the car.

They’re near Wiltshire, so Remus decides to take them to Stonehenge. They’re hundreds of feet away from the structure with other tourists who are busy snapping pictures and looking at history pamphlets.

“I don’t really see what the big deal is,” Sirius says, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. Remus slapped his hand away earlier when he tried to take his sunglasses again, so Sirius has to make do without them.

“It’s not… for us. We apparently made it over 1,000 years ago, way before the founders, before we had an established society, but the Muggles have no idea how it got here. I just thought you’d want to see it since Muggles find it so interesting.”

Sirius smiles at him, and Remus knows that he thinks that Remus feels like Sirius doesn’t appreciate it, but that’s not what he thinks at all. Sirius puts his hand on the small of Remus’ back and laughs a little.

“That _is_ pretty wicked.”

///

They’re heading back to the north, Stonehenge and lunch two hours behind them when Remus pulls the car over on the side of the road to stretch his legs. Sirius gets out behind him, and they lean up against the sun-warmed metal of the car. Sirius is telling some story, but Remus isn’t listening because not even one word has been said about the night before. With all of this open road, it’s easy to think and think and think until you go crazy with your thoughts.

So maybe he is crazy. Maybe that’s why he turns towards Sirius and stops him mid-sentence by grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt and pressing his lips against Sirius’. Sirius doesn’t seem to mind though, because he groans into Remus’ mouth and curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His tongue explores Sirius’ mouth, the tip curling against the roof and sliding along Sirius’ tongue.

Sirius pulls him closer, aligning their hips, and they both groan at the friction of their cocks against each other. Remus tugs on Sirius’ bottom lip with his teeth, and starts leaving opened mouth kisses on his jaw and neck. He licks and sucks where clavicle meets neck, and Sirius pushes him off. Remus starts to panic, wondering if he did something wrong.

“What—” Remus begins.

“Get in.” Sirius opens the door and hops in the backseat. Remus follows him tentatively, crawling on top of Sirius and leaving the door open for a Sirius’ freaky long legs to have a little extra room. When Sirius reaches for him this time, the slowness from the night before is all gone. Hands; everywhere… groping and rubbing and pulling off clothes slightly damp with sweat. Sirius’ right hand grabs for Remus’ cock and the left rubs his chest and neck before pulling him into a kiss.

Sirius’ movements are so sure and fluid, and Remus thinks that he must have done this before, must have messed around with some guy from the Quidditch team in the locker rooms while Remus was studying in the library. If Remus is honest with himself, he knows he has wanted this for a long time; Sirius has been his everything since second year, so the thought that Sirius did _this_ with someone else makes his insides twist with a spark of jealousy. All of the girls were different, but he wants this to be all his.

“Merlin, Moony, you’re the only person I know who thinks so hard during a good hand job.” Sirius takes Remus’ hand and places it on his own cock.

“Sirius,” Remus moans.

“Yeah, Remus, come on. Want to feel you.” Remus starts out slow, partly because someone else’s dick feels foreign in his hands, and also because he wants to tease Sirius and pay him back for the hundreds of pranks that he has pulled on him. But he can’t. He’s getting closer and closer and he wants Sirius right there with him. He matches the rhythm that Sirius has set on his own cock, and they’re both grunting and moaning with the sound on skin sliding against skin.

Sirius moves his other hand to Remus’ balls, cupping them in his hand, and that’s it. Fire-hot coil deep in his gut, and he’s spilling on Sirius’ hand and chest, low whine escaping his mouth.

“Padfoot,” he breathes shakily, and then Sirius cries out, thrusting into Remus’ hand as he rides the waves of his own orgasm. Remus collapses on top of him, coaxing a quiet “oomph” from Sirius. They lie like that for a few minutes, waiting for their hearts and breathing to slow down, until Remus realizes that they’re naked in a car on the side of the road.

“We should get going,” he says, sitting up and looking for his pants.

“Yeah,” Sirius answers, looking at Remus and then down at himself. “Merlin, we’re a mess.”

“Well, if we weren’t living like Muggles, I could clean us up in a flash.”

Sirius just laughs and throws his shirt at Remus’ face.

///

Remus is scared that it is going to be like last time: ignoring that something big happened between them, acting like they’re just hanging out with James and Peter.

But they’re halfway up the east coast of England, when Sirius reaches over and curls his fingers around Remus’.

“What do you think Prongs and Wormtail are going to say?” Sirius asks, gesturing to their entwined hands before snatching Remus’ sunglasses and putting them on his face.


End file.
